


Brass Monkeys

by Lilly_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Between Episodes, Drabble, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-20
Updated: 2006-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The finer points of gate travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brass Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

> Set between Children Of The Gods and The Enemy Within.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Jack rubbed his arms in a vain attempt to get the warmth and the feeling back. He looked out and noticed Daniel was doing the same thing, he quickly made his across to him.

“Daniel, ever hear the term brass monkeys?” he questioned callously.

Daniel chuckled. “Yes I have Jack. Do you want to hear it?”

“No. I hear it just fine in my head.” Jack snapped.

A short beat later Sam and Teal’c stood with the two men. “Are you cold O’Neill, Daniel Jackson?” Teal’c asked.

“Yahsureyoubetcha,” Jack muttered under his breath.

“Gate travel is unnerving right to the bone,” Daniel shivered.

Jack chuckled, “Ya got that right. This chill could freeze the balls off a brass monkey.”


End file.
